A Happy Valentine's Day
by optimus prime 007
Summary: Holiday oneshot. Optimus and Elita's very first Valentine's Day on Earth.


This is just a oneshot with no ties to any of my other stories. It's simply the holiday oneshot for some reason I just had to do. Hope you enjoy it. Happy Valentine's Day.

op

a/n: the entire story is from Optimus' POV.

* * *

I drove around for hours unable to find what I was looking for yet. I actually still didn't know exactly what I was looking for. I only knew that it had to be perfect. It had to be something that not only expressed the deep affectionate love within my spark for my beloved Elita but something she would like too. 

There lies the problem. Where on Earth do I find the perfect romantic gift for my femme?

I groan in frustration.

This is entirely Ratchet and Ironhide's fault! They told me I had to do _**something**_ as it was an Earth tradition on February fourteenth to express my love and be romantic to my sparkmate.

Ironhide even jokingly pointed out that on Earth Valentine's day seems to be the most popular day for making babies as there as so many humans born in the month of November which happened to be the ninth month and when the unborn human gestation period ended. Ratchet said it'd be a good idea to have a sparkling on the base as it'd boost moral and give everyone something to look forward to.

Great! No pressure! Here it is, February 13th, night fall is rapidly approaching and I still haven't gotten the perfect gift for my beloved. And tomorrow my guardians are expecting me to do my duty by making them grandparents! Fraggers!

There was no guarantee _**that**_ was going to happen anyway. Every time I brought up the sparkling issue with Elita, before when we were on Cybertron, she was always quick to change the subject. I honestly think the idea of being a mother terrifies her so I never pushed the issue.

"_Optimus, are you returning to base anytime __soon_"

I sighed hearing my Elita's silky voice emanate from my communicator. Her question, her tone, implied that she _**wanted**_ me there with her. My interface systems agreeing with her but my spark wasn't in it at the moment.

"I'll be back as soon as I can, I promise my love."

There was a long pause. Great, now she's mad at me!

"_Don't be too long. I have something important to discuss with you,_" she told me then severed the connection.

I really tried to not take too long. But this was _**my**_ bonded sparkmate, I _**had**_ to find her the perfect gift. I couldn't frag that up. Of course, nothing was ever easy for me. It was now midnight and I still didn't have a gift.

Defeated, I headed back to the base. Along the way I happened to pass through a residential neighborhood and spotted a nice rose garden. I suddenly realized I had to at least get her a flower as was the tradition. I wasn't even sure Elita would like a flower as we had nothing like them on Cybertron. Primus, I wasn't even sure she was aware of this Earth holiday as she's only been on the planet a few short weeks.

Regardless, it took me thirty minutes to find the perfect red rose. With the rose tucked away securely I hurried to the base. Instead of heading to my quarters I headed straight to my office.

Since I had no gift, I wrote her a few words expressing what she meant to me instead. It was all I could think to do as I had to give her something. Once satisfied with the words I had written I then headed to my quarters.

Elita was deep in recharge. I dared not wake her for fear she'd be angry with me for coming in so late. Nor did I recharge but lay there staring at the ceiling feeling like such a failure.

Morning came too quickly for me as I still felt so unprepared. More so, I wasn't sure as to what I was supposed to do. Some of these Earth traditions were so foreign to me. I felt my sparkmate stretching beside me as she was coming out of recharged. On impulse, I got up, moved quickly but quietly around the bed and I knelt down on both knees beside her.

I watched quietly as her hand blindly searched from my form on my side of the recharge bed. Elita's head lifted up and she sighed. I swallowed hard, gathering up my courage.

"Elita," I called softly so as not to frighten her.

It didn't work.

"Frag it to pit!" she yelped nearly jumping off the bed. "Optimus, don't do that!"

"Sorry," I said, cringing so sure she was going to be angry with me.

"You can't sneak up on a bot like that," she said sitting with her legs hanging off the bedside.

"Sorry."

"Why are you kneeling on the floor anyway?"

"I wanted to apologize," I humbly told her, meeting her lovely gaze with my optics.

"You have nothing to apologize for," she smiled, caressing my face. "Ironhide said you were on an important mission and didn't know how long it was going to take you. So I'm not mad at you."

Her words did nothing to ease my processor or my spark.

"Optimus, what's wrong?"

"Ironhide was only partly right," I started to explain. "It was a mission but of a personal nature. I failed in my task which is why I'm apologizing to you now. You see, there's this Earth tradition…"

"Please, tell me you're not caught up in this silly Valentine's Day too," she laughed, interrupting me. "Honestly, who came up with the idea of a day to express your love to your bonded mate? It's something one should do on a daily basis."

My gaze fell from hers. I felt so foolish. I knew I shouldn't have listened to Ironhide and Ratchet. I knew Elita didn't believe in such revelry. And yet, my spark sank.

"Oh…you are," Elita spoke softly, lifting my chin up. "I'm sorry…I had no idea…you really wanted to do this, didn't you?"

"Yes. But I failed you. I couldn't find the perfect gift to express how much I love you and one that I knew you'd like. For that I am truly sorry."

"Optimus, you…"

"So, I have this for you," I said, handing her the data-pad and the single rose that I had hidden under the bed until the right moment. "I'm not very good at expressing myself in words but I think I did well enough so that you'd know exactly what you mean to me."

Elita delicately held the rose between her fingertips, slowly inhaling its sweet fragrance. She smiled at me and I felt my confidence returning. Perhaps I didn't frag up too much.

"It smells nice."

"It's tradition for the mech to give his femme roses. They speak of his love for her. But I wanted to do more. _**You**_ deserved more."

Her optics glanced at the data-pad then at me. She gently placed the data-pad in my hand.

"You read it to me then," she smiled warmly, her optics staring lovingly at me as she lay down on her side before me.

I put the data-pad aside, knowing the words I had written, and took one of her hands in both of mine. I noticed she hadn't set the rose down yet and was periodically taking in its scent.

"To My Dearest Elita. There aren't enough words in any language in any universe to express the depth of my love that I have for you. I just wanted you to know that I feel extremely honored every astrosecond of everyday that you chose me as your bonded mech. You know me like no other. You make me smile when I'm sad. You calm me when I'm angry. You make me laugh when I need it most. You, Elita, my beloved, complete me. My spark is helpless and lost without yours. You are my love and my life. Affectionately, your Optimus."

I paused, leaning closer to her.

"I know it wasn't much. I _**really**_ wanted to find you the perfect gift. But the truth is there is _**no**_ gift out that truly expresses my love for you."

I watched as Elita's optics slowly welled up with tears. For a long moment I was totally confused. I wasn't sure if I totally slagged up or if I was that good. Then I felt the pure love and affection Elita had for me deep within my spark over our bond. I smiled affectionately at her, wiping her tears with tender fingers.

"Optimus, it was beautiful. But you didn't need to go through all that spark ache for me," she smiled. "You've already given me the perfect gift…something that expresses our love for each other."

I blinked my optic covers in total confusion at her as I had no idea what she was taking about. I could just feel that whatever it was made her beyond happy.

"Forgive me for being a lugnut, but what did I give you?" I asked softly.

She smiled sliding over, inviting me to lie beside her. Of course, I obliged, unable to resist pressing my lips against hers.

"We'll get to that in a moment," she purred pulling her lips away from mine.

"Elita…"

"Shh," she cooed to me, covering my lips with one of her slender fingers. "Take your optics offline."

I was thoroughly confused but did as she instructed.

"Now, relax and listen to what your spark is telling you," she whispered.

"I'm not sure…"

"Trust me," she breathed softly near my audio receptor.

It wasn't hard for me to do as she instructed. Often during the middle of the night while she recharged and I lie wide awake I enjoyed the feeling of her spark pulsing in rhythm with mine. If I concentrated hard enough it would feel like her spark was within mine. It was no where near as pleasurable as bonding but it made me happy just the same.

Like on those other occasions once I was relaxed enough I felt Elita's spark pulsing within. I listened carefully with my own. And it was in that moment that my spark felt it…another spark faintly pulsing in rhythm with Elita's and mine.

The joy within me was overwhelming it was hard to keep concentrating on the tiny spark. I smiled, feeling it curiously reached out to me through the bond we shared. I tentatively reached back, being ever so careful to not frighten my sparkling. It was a shared brief moment between us. But long enough for my sparkling to understand who I was.

When my optics came back online I saw Elita was crying and smiling at the same time. I guess I was too as she was wiping tears from my faceplates. Her joy melted into my own as we snuggled in each other's arms.

"I can't think of a more perfect gift than our sparkling, Optimus. Thank you."

"Thank you, Elita, for make me one very happy mech."

"Oh, I have yet to make you a _**very**_ happy mech," she smirked devilishly up at me. "I hear making love is also part of this Valentine's Day tradition."

"Yes, it is. Happy Valentine's Day, my beautiful, Elita," I smiled, kissing her briefly. I quickly moved down her body, brushing my lips affectionately against her abdomen where our sparkling lay. A long sigh escaped me as I pressed my audio receptor to her abdomen listing to my sparkling's life force pulsing steadily. I couldn't help but softly whispered, "Happy Valentine's Day, my child."


End file.
